Family Bonds
by ShipperQueen93
Summary: A series of family related oneshots. Most will be centered around the Next Generation but there may be some Trio or Marauders oneshots too. Rated T just in case. Updated 10/16 with the first part of the sortings!
1. HarryTeddy

So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own and I'm sorry. I plan on doing a series of connected oneshots. Most of them will pertain to the next gen kids, but there might be some of the trio or Marauders. Hope you enjoy of them.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was April 10th, 2009, and Harry was running late. He grabbed his wand off the bedside nightstand and stuffed it in the pocket of his robes. He hurried down the stairs and towards the living room; stopping briefly to pluck a wand out of James' hands, who kept hitting Albus on the head with it.

Ginny was sitting in the living room reading the Daily Prophet while two year old Lily sat playing with the blocks Hermione charmed for her. She could build towers and castles as high as she wanted without worrying about them falling over. "You're going to be even later if you don't leave soon."

Harry scowled knowing that she was right. "I know I know. Boys! Boys come in here!" Both boys came toddling into the room, Albus climbing up to sit next to Ginny. "Boys I'm going to be gone for most of the afternoon so I want you to be extra good for mummy. If you're good boys, listen to mummy, and help out with Lily then I'll bring you home a treat. Okay?" Albus nodded solemnly while James looked torn between not wanting to be good and wanting a treat, but eventually he nodded as well.

Harry quickly dropped a kiss to his wife and each child's head before he strolled over to the fire place. With floo powder in hand he stepped into the fireplace and with a cry of 'Hogwarts" he was experiencing the familiar WOOSHing sensation.

He came to a stop in the familiar office of the Hogwarts Headmistress. Professor McGonagall looked up briefly from the letters on her desk. "Good afternoon Potter. You're late." Harry grimaced feeling not unlike his first year self running late to her Transfiguration class. "Sorry Professor. Has Teddy been told I'm coming?" He had been hoping to surprise his godson, but he knew how hard it was for a secret to remain such at Hogwarts.

"He hasn't been informed of your arrival by the staff, so it should be a pleasant surprise for him." Harry nodded with a small smile, that's what he wanted. He moved towards the door but stopped when Professor McGonagall called out to him. "I trust you realize this can't be yearly event Potter. I can allow it this year under the circumstances, but I won't be able to make a habit of it.

Harry nodded he had figured she'd say as much. "I understand Professor. I thank you for allowing us this much, not many people would." Harry swore he saw the smallest of smiles on her thin lips before she nodded and turned her attention back to the letters in her hand.

Harry left the office with a small smile of his own and traversed the familiar halls of his first true home. He ignored most of the curious whispers of stunned students, and a few staff members, stopping only to give his greetings to a befuddled Professor Flitwick and a very happy Hagrid.

When he eventually made it to his destination, Greenhouse One, he knocked once on the door before stepping in. Neville stood at the head of the room with a pot containing a sprig of a plant Harry had encountered more than once. Neville smiled and waved Harry in further; he, along with Professor McGonagall, was one of the only people who had known he had been coming.

"About time Harry, you're late! We were just learning about the Devil's Snare, which, if I recall correctly, you are quite familiar with. Care to share your experiences?" Harry couldn't help the small chuckle that formed, "Maybe next time Nev. I just came to pick up Teddy; it's his birthday you know."

At the mention of his name said blue haired boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree with excitement. Teddy threw his books into his bag and hurried to Harry's side. The two of them said goodbye to Neville as they left the greenhouse, Harry leading them in the direction of the Main Gate.

"So where are we going Uncle Harry?" Ever since Teddy had been able to talk he had referred to his godfather as Uncle. Harry had no issue with the title, understanding the boy's need for a familial connection. He had always tried to make sure that Teddy knew that he was as loved and as much a part of the Weasley-Potter family as anyone else. That was part of the reason he had decided on this visit.

"That's a surprise Teddy" Teddy's face lit up again and he was practically skipping as they left the grounds. As soon as they left Hogwart's boundaries Harry held out his hand for Teddy to take. "We're going to be Apparating; it'll be faster this way."

Teddy quickly latched on to Harry's arm, his smile never once leaving his face. Harry gave his godson a smile back before turning on the spot. With a CRACK! The all too familiar sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube enveloped them. Seconds later the two of them were standing in the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was rather quiet at the moment, only a few wizards, an elderly witch, and two grumpy looking goblins occupied the area. Hannah looked up from her spot behind the bar and gave them a warm smile and wave. "You're late Harry!" She called to them.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me!" Harry called back as he and Teddy waved back. They made their way to the back exit and when they reached the brick wall that barded the entrance of Diagon Alley Harry let Teddy do the honors of opening the way.

The rest of the afternoon they spent perusing the alley. They got ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, now operated by Florean's son. They spent a good hour or so at the newly opened branch of Honeydukes where Teddy spent most of his allowance, though Harry had offered to pay. Harry made sure to pick out some candy for James, Al, and Lily because regardless of their behavior he couldn't help but spoil them. They spent some time at Quality Quidditch Supplies where Teddy tried, unsuccessfully, to convince his godfather to buy him a Firebolt X60. Harry simply reminded him that A) he wasn't on a team this year and B) first years aren't allowed to have brooms. During their time at Flourish and Blotts he did persuade Harry, quite easily actually, to buy him some new books. He was definitely his father's son given his love of reading.

Their final stop in the alley was to every Weasley-Potter kid's favorite store, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Teddy ran ahead of Harry into the store, his bright blue hair making it easy for Harry to keep an eye on him. Harry followed him at a more leisurely pace and when he made his way into the store he quickly spotted him talking to George, and to his surprise Bill and Victoire.

"Bill! I didn't expect to see you here" Harry said when he reached the group. "We could say the same about you and Teddy. Isn't he supposed to be at school?" Harry nodded and explained how he had pulled Teddy out for the day. "It's his first birthday alone. I knew from his letters that he was feeling down that he wasn't going to be able to see anyone. So I thought I'd bring him out and let him know that even while we won't always be there, we'll never forget him."

While he had been speaking with Bill, George had taken Teddy and Victoire around the store and showing them the newest merchandise. Hogwarts still had a blanket ban on all WWW products but that didn't stop students from sneaking them in. George was especially generous with Teddy that day and when it came time to leave Teddy's pockets were full of merchandise, something Harry pretended not to notice.

By now evening was starting to set in and Harry could see that Teddy was dragging his feet, not wanting the day to end. "Hurry up Teddy; we've got one more stop before I have to take you back. If I'm late getting you back Professor McGonagall is going to turn me into a flobberworm." Teddy giggled at the thought and sped up to reach his godfather. "Where are we going now Uncle Harry?" Harry simply smiled and held out his arm. Once Teddy had taken ahold Harry gave a quick turn and they Apparated out of the alley.

When they came to a stop they were in a graveyard that they both recognized. Teddy looked up at Harry with wide eyes. Harry smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. "They'd hate not seeing you on your birthday Ted." Teddy remained quiet, his hair slowly morphing to its natural sandy brown color, the same color as his father's. After a few moments he gave a nod and the two of them made their way to the trio of headstones.

After the war had ended and it came time to bury the fallen heroes Harry had suggested to Andromeda that they bury Tonks and Remus next to his parents in Godric's Hollow. It had been her who insisted that, even though there was no body to bury, they place a stone for Sirius too. "He'll come back and haunt us to our dying days if we have Remus and James there without him."

When Harry and Teddy reached the trio of stones they knelt and Harry conjured three small bouquets of flowers. He placed two of them, one for his parents and one for Sirius, and handed the third to Teddy. Teddy took a deep breath, wavering slightly, before placing the flowers gently against the cool white marble of his parent's shared headstone.

"Hi Mum, Dad, it's me Teddy. It's my birthday today, but I suppose you know that already. I'm sorry it's been so long since I visited but I've been at Hogwarts, thought I guess you know that too. I got sorted into Ravenclaw. I was scared at first, I thought you guys would be upset since I wasn't in Gryffindor like Dad or Hufflepuff like you Mum, but Uncle Harry said that you'd be proud of me no matter where I went. I hope he's right."

"I tried out of the Quidditch team but I didn't make it this year. Captain Smith says I have the makings of a great beater though. Uncle George said he'll help me train this summer so that by next year I'll definitely make it!"

"I love my classes, especially Potions and Charms. I'm rotten at Herbology but Uncle Nev is always real great at helping me out when I need it. I'm really good at Defense against the Dark Arts Dad! Uncle Harry said that he'll teach me the Patronus charm when I'm a third year just like you taught him. My Transfiguration professor was excited when he found out I was a Metamorphmagus, he apparently never met one before. I really hope you're proud of me…"

Teddy trailed off and got real quiet again. When Harry glanced over he could see tears forming in the boys eyes. Harry wrapped his arm around Teddy's shoulders and gave him a quick hug, letting him know that it was okay and that he was there for him. When Teddy spoke next his voice was thick with unshed tears.

"I really miss you Mum and Dad. A boy at school told me I can't miss something I don't remember, but I do. Grandmum, Uncle Harry, and the rest of the family are really great but I miss you. Uncle Harry and Grandmum always make sure that I know how much you loved me. They've shown me all the pictures of us when I was a baby and how happy you two were. Uncle Harry says he's never seen either of you look as happy as you do in the picture of us right after I was born. Grandmum says that after I was born Dad didn't stop smiling for close to a week."

"Aunt Ginny says I'm just like you Mum, always happy and clumsier than a newborn hippogriff. But Grandmum Weasley says I'm a lot like dad too, I love to read and I got your keen mind and selfless nature apparently. Aunt 'Mione and Aunt Fleur says that when I haven't been Morphing I look just like you Dad. I don't change my features too much, because I like looking like you Dad, but I keep my hair turquoise most of the time because it's my favorite color. Uncle Harry says I get that from you, Mum, because your hair was almost always your favorite shade of pink."

"Everyone says that you guys would love me more than anything. I know it must be true because even though I can't remember either of you I love you so much. I'm so proud to be your son and I hope I can make you proud. I love you Mum and Dad."

Teddy stopped speaking, tears rolling silently down his cheeks and leaned his head against Harry who had tears in his own eyes. "Your parents love you too Teddy, don't ever forget that." Teddy nodded but said nothing. Harry didn't know how long the two of them stayed like that but eventually the two of them got up and left the graveyard hand in hand.

_Far above them, almost in a different world, Remus and Tonks looked down at their son with a mixture of feelings running through them. "Happy Birthday Teddy. We love you too." Remus said while Tonks smiled sadly next to him. _

* * *

A/N: There I hope you enjoyed it!

By the way, I'm hoping you guys could help me out. A few months ago I read a Harry Potter fanfic on here but I guess I didn't favorite it and now I can't find it. It was Post-DH, Harry and Ron were aurors, or least in training, Harry could wield 2 wands at once, uhm he was banned from Gringotts because of what happened in DH, I remember Yaxley attacked Ollivander at one point trying to steal his Phoenixes but Harry saved them and ended up with a Phoenix bonding with him. That's all I can really remember, if you know what fic I'm talking about could you please message me or leave a review with the name. I'd greatly appreciate it!


	2. FredIIGeorge

So here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, I had a bit more trouble getting a feel for these characters. As always I'm open to comments and critique. Please leave me a review! Nothing freaks me out more than getting absolutely no feed back.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to our beloved queen J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Fred Weasley was many things. A son, an older brother (though Roxanne constantly reminded him he's only 9 ½ months older), a proud Gryffindor, an excellent seeker for the house team. He was also a good student, excelling in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. He even had a good mind for pranks on the rare occasion that he felt like teaming up with Roxanne and James.

One thing he never expected to be, though, was a Prefect. Yet it was hard to deny the truth of the matter when in one hand he held the shiny scarlet and gold badge and in the other the letter informing him of his new position.

When his bedroom door opened Fred quickly shoved the letter behind him and closed his fist around the badge. Roxanne smiled at him from the doorway, "Mom said since the school list came we can go get the supplies today and visit Daddy and Uncle Lee at the shop!"

Fred smiled at his little sister's enthusiasm. Many people thought the two of them were twins given that they were in the same year at Hogwarts, but it wasn't the case. Fred had been born October 8th, 2004 and Roxanne had been born August 3rd, 2005. The two of them were like complete opposites. Fred loved his classes and while he didn't mind the odd prank every once in a while he would much rather spend his time reading or playing Quidditch. Roxanne couldn't care enough to pay attention in class most of the time and had a natural mind for pranks. Any spare moment was spent with James plotting their next prank or coming up with a new invention for WWW. She was exactly what one would expect of George Weasley's child.

"Uhm tell Mum I'll be down in a few moments Roxs." He tried to casually slide the hand with the badge into his pocket without her noticing but he had no such luck. Years of pranking and sneaking around had given Roxanne a keen eye for small details. "What are you hiding there Freddy?" The mischievous grin that appeared on her face was one he knew very well so he knew what was coming.

Roxanne pounced at him, pinning him down and trying to wrestle away what he tried to hide. Fred was doing his best to avoid hurting her while also keeping his grip on the badge. Roxanne wasn't being as mindful so he shouldn't have been surprised when she 'accidentally' elbowed him in the ribs. He let out an "Ooof" and clutched the hurt area causing the badge to slip from his hands. Roxanne's own hands shot out and snatched up the badge, quickly moving out of his reach.

She looked down at the badge and when she registered what exactly it was her mouth popped open in surprise. "No way! No way did you make prefect!" Fred made to snatch it away from her but again she danced from his reach. "Roxy keep your voice do-"

"MOM! GET UP HERE QUICK!" Roxanne's voice all but echoed through the house and sure enough Fred was able to hear his mother approaching. Fred groaned and flopped back on the bed with his hands covering his face.

"What's going on up here you two?" Fred didn't even get the chance to deny anything before Roxanne blurted out his not-so-secret secret. "Freddy was made a prefect!" Fred peered between his fingers to see his mom supporting the same surprised look Roxanne had worn just moments before.

"Is this true Freddy?" Fred nodded and reluctantly handed her the letter he had tried to hide. "Yeah Mum it is." Her eyes scanned over the letter and a smile appeared on her face. "This is great Freddy! I'm so proud of you! Oh just wait until Grandmum Weasley hears this. Now we'll definitely have to stop by the shop. I've got to tell your father!"

"NO! Uhm I mean, no Mum. I want to be the one who tells Dad, please?" Fred could see a flash of understanding flit across her face, she knew what he feared. "Of course you can Fred. Now we should get going, especially since we've got to find you something special as a congratulatory gift." Roxanne rolled her eyes and tossed the badge back to him. Once she had followed their mom from the room Fred gave the badge one last look before shoving it in his pocket and followed out as well.

Most of the afternoon was then spent with the three of them buying school supplies. Angelina had wanted to buy her son a new broom, since he had been using the same one since he made the team in his second year, but Fred shot the idea down as he was rather attached to his Nimbus 3000.

She had then offered to buy him an owl because he had opted for a cat his first year and simply used the schools owls or Roxanne's owl Persephone. Fred turned her down again because he didn't want Achilles, his cat, to be jealous or try and attack it.

As they made their way through the alley he turned down offers of a month's supply of his favorite Honeydukes candy (Roxy and James will just steal it), new dress robes (there's nothing wrong with mine now), even a ticket to a Weird Sister's concert during Christmas Break (it's no fun going alone Mum)

Angelina was almost to the point of just offering him money to do as he pleased with when they made their way into Flourish and Blotts. It was there that Fred found what he really wanted. Arms piled high with books Fred rushed over to his mother and sister as they shopped for the books required for the upcoming school year.

"Mum! Mum, I've found what I wanted!" Angelina looked surprised at her son's choice but then shrugged. "Alright Freddy, if those are what you really want then we'll get them." Fred could see Roxy rolling her eyes but he didn't care. "What's so special about those books Freddy? You could have had a new broom but instead you get some musty books?"

Fred frowned, slightly hurt. "I happen to like books and reading Roxs. And these aren't just any books. One is the autobiography of Geoffrey Younks, greatest seeker in Winchester Wombat history! There is also on advanced defensive spells, a book on human transfiguration, specifically Animagi. I also have an in-depth look at the nature of centaurs and their relationships with wizards, written with input from the centaurs Firenze and Ronan. Plus I grabbed the newest edition of Hogwarts, a History which has Aunt Hermione's added recent history included in it!"

Roxanne simply shook her head and Fred felt his spirits sink a bit, his own sister thought he was weird. As the three of them made their way up to pay Fred traced over the badge in his pocket and wondered if his father would react similar to Roxanne when he told him the news.

After they finished up at Flourish and Blotts Angelina said they could head to the shop. Roxanne anxiously raced on ahead and Angelina heaved a heavy sigh and hurried after her daughter. Fred followed at a slower pace, anxious about what was to come.

When he reached the shop it was easy to spot his family. His dad's trademark fiery red hair stood out amongst the rest of the people in the store. George had his arm wrapped around Angelina's waist and was listening as Roxanne chattered on a mile a minute about who knows what.

When Roxy saw him approaching her eyes got wide and the mischievous smile from before appeared on her face again. "Oh Daddy! Guess what Freddy got-" Angelina slipped her hand over her daughter's mouth causing Roxanne to glare up at her mother. "It's Freddy's news. He should be the one to tell, not you." Roxanne sighed but gave in and nodded.

George looked confused as he turned towards his son. "What's this about news Freddy?" Instead of replying Fred simply took the badge out of his pocket and showed it to his dad. When George didn't respond right away Fred's heart dropped to his stomach and he prepared himself for his dad's disappointment.

"You made prefect? Well that's great Fred! Oh we'll have to get you something special." Fred was in shock and when George questioned whether or not he wanted a new broom as a gift Roxanne was the one who responded saying that Fred had already chosen some silly books.

"Books? Well yeah, sounds about right Freddy. Oh just wait till Mum hears. She'll be in a right state! That makes Teddy, Victoire, Lucy and you. I'm going to owl her before I leave tonight. I bet she wants to throw a party again." Fred finally comprehended what his father was saying and was confused. "Wait aren't you upset?"

George stared at his son just as confused as the latter. Angelina gave a small smile and led Roxanne away, letting the two alone. "Fred why would you think I'd be upset? You made prefect, that's great news. Are you upset? You don't seem all that excited. Did you not want to be a prefect?"

Fred couldn't understand how calm his dad was being. "Yeah I'm excited but I figured you'd be upset. Uncle Ron and Percy always said you and Uncle Fred teased them about being prefects. You said only prats became prefects. I just didn't want to disappoint you Dad. I mean people can't believe I'm your son as it is. I don't care for pranks, I love my classes, I'd much rather read than go explore and look for trouble like Roxy or James. Who is going to believe that George Weasley's son is a prefect? Even the professors say I act more like Uncle Percy or Aunt Hermione than you."

"Fred Lee Weasley, I never expected you to be exactly like me, your mother, or even your Uncle Fred. You are your own person with your own personality and dreams. This shop was your uncle and mine's dream, and we were lucky enough to achieve it. I want you to go after your own dreams, do what you want and enjoy. If what you want is to help in the store and take over someday then that's great, though you'll have to put up a good fight against Roxy for it. However if you want to join the Ministry, be a professor, play for the Chudley Cannons, or heck even pretend to be a centaur for the rest of your life that's fine too! I just want you to be happy. And whatever you choose to do with your life I will be proud of you."

Fred was stunned, and a tad misty eyed. He had always assumed that his dad wished he'd be more like Roxy and himself. "So you're not upset that I'm going to be a prefect?"

George laughed and wrapped an arm around Fred's shoulders. "Of course not Freddy. Now if you go around like a power hungry prat we might have a problem. But I don't think that will happen. And maybe you'll be able to keep Roxy and James from getting a detention every other week. Lord knows your Mum and Aunt Ginny would much appreciate it."

Fred couldn't help but smile and laugh. "I think you're asking for the impossible there Dad." George sighed knowing his son was right. "Yeah, you've got a point on that. Well wishful thinking never hurt."

Fred smiled wrapping his arm around his father's shoulders, "You know what Dad? You're kind of awesome." George smile and gave Fred a quick hug. "I love you too Fred."

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will either be a Bill and Dominque based chapter or one focusing on some of the sortings. Let me know what you want!


	3. Sortings pt 1

So here's the next chapter which contains the sortings of Teddy, Victoire, and Molly. Sorry it takes me so long to post a new chapter but I work 2 jobs and don't have near as much time to work as I'd like. Just a little note the **Bolded **words is the Sorting Hat talking to each kid and the _Italicized _words are the kids thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to our Queen JK Rowling.

* * *

**Teddy**

Edward Remus Lupin was nervous and it was showing. It was showing in the jittery-ness of his hands and the sandy brown coloring of his hair. It was obvious when Teddy got nervous because his hair would shift from its normal turquoise shade to its natural sandy brown. As he waited to be led into the Great Hall with the rest of the incoming first years he could see that he wasn't the only one who was nervous. The rest of his classmates seemed just as nervous as him, staring around the castle in awe, especially the muggleborns. For the majority of them this was their first time at Hogwarts and the reality of the place was setting in on them.

The same wasn't so for Teddy, he had been to Hogwarts at least once a year for as long as he could remember. Every year on May 2nd either Harry or his Grandmum would bring him to Hogwarts for the ceremony for those lost in the War. He'd get to pay his respects not only to his parents but to all those who died due to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

So it wasn't the awe of the castle or the worrying about a new place that had Teddy's nerves jangled, it was which house he'd be sorted into after his name was called out. He had always assumed he'd be in Gryffindor like his dad or Hufflepuff like his mom, family members usually were sorted into the same houses after all. But what if he wasn't sorted into one of those? Would his parents be disappointed in him for not following in their footsteps?

Before he could think any more on it the double doors opened wide and Teddy, like the rest of the first years, filed into the Great Hall. Up in the front of the hall Professor McGonagall sat in the Headmaster's chair and Professor Flitwick stood on the platform next to a stool and an old hat. Teddy's heart started racing as Professor Flitwick called out each student's name and, due to the class size being rather small this year because these kids were born during the end of the war, he soon reached Teddy's own name.

On shaky legs Teddy walked up to the platform. Professor Flitwick gave him a small smile and glancing back he saw a smile on Professor McGonagall's face too. Feeling a little better and more confident he sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

**"Ah! Edward Lupin. Oh but you're not just a Lupin, you've got some Black in you too I see. Hmm a Lupin and a Black all in one, it's been a long time since I've sorted either. Let's see, let's see. Hmm mind like your father, yes very intelligent."**

_"So you'll put me in Gryffindor like him right!?"_

**"Now now don't be so hasty Edward. You're very proud of your parents I can see, and right you should be. You're loyal not just to your immediate family but also those who took you in and treated you as such. Very trustworthy too I can tell. Hufflepuff would make a great home for…"**

_"Oh please place me there!"_

**"Now I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor Edward."**

_"My name is Teddy and I have to be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I just have to! I have to make my parents proud of me!"_

**"Ah, I see. Well Edward Lupin you should know your parents would have been proud of you no matter what house I put you in. And while Hufflepuff would suit you very well you take after your father very much."**

_"So you'll put me in Gryffindor?"_

**"I'll put you where you belong. I'll put you in RAVENCLAW!"**

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause and slowly Teddy took off the hat and headed over there. As he sat down it felt like a lead weight settled into his stomach, how would his parents have felt about this?

* * *

**Victoire**

Victoire Fleur Weasley kew people were watching her as she followed the kid in front of her, some girl by the name of Rachel Davies, but she didn't let it phase her. She had become accustomed to peoples stares. Not only was she a part of the, now, famous Weasley family but she was part Veela and looked almost identical to her mother. Ivory skin, silvery blonde hair that fell in a silky waterfall down towards her hips, deep blue eyes, and petite body. The only sign of her Weasley heritage coming in the form of smattering of freckles across her nose. And like her mother, grandmother, and great grandmother before her, her appearance was known to garner her many looks.

Usually she'd bask in the attention given to her but right now she was busy hoping and praying that she was placed in Ravenclaw so she could be with Teddy. Teddy was her best friend, he had been so for as long as she could remember, and the last two years had been hard on her. Now that she was going to be at Hogwarts with him she just hoped that she could be in the same house as him to make up for lost time.

When she and the rest of the first years entered the Great Hall she quickly spotted Teddy. With his turquoise hair and the way he was waving and shouting "Oi Vic! Toire! Hey Victoire look here!" he was a hard sight to miss. Laughing and smiling Victoire waved back with enthusiasm, hoping soon she'd be sitting with him.

Once the sorting actually started Victoire kind of tuned out. There were a million and one, or so it seemed to her, kids ahead of her and she wasn't all that interested in where they were sorted. Due to the larger than average class size the sorting seemed to take forever. Like Victoire these students were born in the first couple years following the War and were know as the "boom" generation.

Finally after Terry Washington was sorted into Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick called out her name. Victoire weaved through the few remaining people and up to the stool. With a confident smile on her face she sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

**"Oh a Weasley, haven't had one of you in quite a bit."**

_"Well that's going to change. I'm just the first in a long line of new Weasley's. Now let's make this quick and go ahead and sort me into Ravenclaw already."_

**"Oh well aren't you different. Not like the rest of your family, no easy sorting for you. Quite bossy aren't you?"**

_"Not bossy, just impatient and determined."_

**"Hmm yes I see. Ravenclaw would be a good home for you but I wonder if Slytherin might fit you better. Quite used to getting your way aren't you? Very resourceful, cunning, and a bit vain you are. Slytherin would be quite right. **

_"It might be nice and it might be right but the best place for me is Ravenclaw. You can't say that I'm not smart enough because we both know that's not true. I may be cunning but not nearly as much as I am knowledgeable. My intellect and creativity far surpasses any Slytherin quality I may possess. Now place me in Ravenclaw where I belong."_

**"Well, well, well Miss Weasley. You certainly are a unique individual. RAVENCLAW will suit you well."**

A big smile lit up the face of Victoire as she hopped off the stool and raced towards the applauding table. Teddy stood cheering for her and when she reached him he wrapped his arms around her in a hug before making room for her to sit with him. "Good one Toire!"

* * *

**Molly**

Molly Cedrella Weasley, affectionately known as Molls, wasn't like most kids her age. She didn't spend the night before she left for Hogwarts worrying about what house she was going to be sorted into. No not Molls, she spent her night reading her text books instead and planning how she would avoid her cousin's crazed antics the next day.

Even now as she stood with the rest of the first years in the beautiful Great Hall she didn't feel nervous in the slightest. Whatever house she was put in would obviously be the right ones. Weasley's didn't belong just in Gryffindor anymore. It was with that in mind that she glanced over to the Ravenclaw table where Victoire and Teddy gave her a wave. With a small smile she gave a wave back before focusing on the Sorting.

As much as she told herself that she didn't have a preference in which house she was placed she knew where she wanted to go, and it would be a surprise to many except those who knew her. Yet when her name was called out Molls pushed that thought aside and reminded herself that the Sorting Hat knew best on this matter. So with a clear mind she walked up to the stool and let Professor Flitwick lower the Sorting Hat over her brown hair and onto her head.

**"Another Weasley, well I see that Miss Victoire wasn't wrong when she said that she was just the first in line."**

_"Yes she was quite right."_

**"What? No demanding me to place you in any certain house? That makes you unique amongst your family so far."**

_"Well would it do me much good? You obviously will put me where you think is best. I will have to accept that you know best regardless."_

**"Very well put. Now where shall I put you? No doubt you are intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, but I don't think that would suit you best. Much too brash for Hufflepuff though you don't show it often, maybe Gryffindor would suit you then. No, I think not. How about Slytherin…"**

_"Okay."_

**"What? A Weasley willing going to Slytherin, there is much more too you Miss Weasley."**

_"Yes. Slytherin would do me well I think. I'm smart yes, but I think the term that best describes me would be ambitious. Is that not a Slytherin trait? I plan on being Minister of Magic one day you know, and Slytherin would help me achieve greatness without a doubt. So why should I deny a house that would help me achieve what I want most? Why would I go to a lesser house than where I belong? There is no shame in being a Slytherin. My Great Grandmother was a Slytherin and I would hold my head high in Slytherin. _

**"Ah silver tongue indeed. I must agree. There is no shame in belonging to any house. You will do well in SLYTHERIN!"**

Silence filled the Great Hall for a moment; no one could remember a Weasley being sorted into Slytherin. Then from the Ravenclaw table Victoire and Teddy started clapping and eventually the rest of the hall followed. With a smile and a sparkle in her eye Molls walked over to the Slytherin table and sat smack dab in the middle of it. She was proud of her house.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I know this chapter is shorter than the other but if I wrote it as long as I wanted it'd easily be 3-4k lol. I hope you liked it! If you did please leave a review, if you didn't please leave a review and tell me why!


	4. Sortings pt 2

Here's Chapter 4. I did the part with Louis and Lucy a little differently since they are in the same year. I'm not sure if I'll keep doing it like that or now. Time will tell!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 4: Sortings: Dominique, Louis, Lucy

**Dominique**

Dominique Weasley stood with two fellow first year girls, Olivia Wood and Emily Applington, outside the Great Hall. Honestly though she was only half listening to what they were talking about, Olivia was trying to explain Quidditch to Muggle born Emily. Her mind was otherwise focused on the upcoming sorting ceremony.

She honestly didn't know which house she wanted to be placed into. Part of her wished she would be put in Ravenclaw with Victoire and Teddy, that way she would be with family and friends. Yet at the same time she wanted to get away from under Toire's shadow. Her whole life people had compared the two of them even though the sisters were like night and day.

Their physical differences alone should have proved that. Victoire looked like their mother while Dominique took after their father with bright red hair, lanky build and freckles galore. Besides just their looks the two's personalities were polar opposites as well. Toire loved to be the center of attention, she basked in the praises that were so easily thrown her way. Dominique much preferred to be just one in the crowd, attention made her nervous and rather antsy. Toire had always been very smart and her placement in Ravenclaw hadn't shocked anyone and while Dominique was intelligent she was nowhere near Victoire's level. Things that came so easily to Victoire, Dominique struggled with so she doubted she'd get placed in Ravenclaw with her sister.

Before she could contemplate about how she would fit in the other houses Professor Flitwick led them into the Great Hall. Dominique looked first to the Ravenclaw table where 5th year Teddy and 3rd year Victoire sat with a large group of friends. The both gave her a warm wave and Victoire blew her a kiss. She next turned her attention to the Slytherin table where 2nd year Molly sat with her own friends. Molls too gave her a wave and a thumbs up. Feeling slightly more confident Dom turned her attention to the Sorting that was starting.

Emily was sorted into Gryffindor almost as soon as the hat touched her head and after giving Olivia and Dominique a smile she rushed off to the scarlet and gold table. As she waited for her name to be called out, Dominique twirled a lock of her red hair around her finger, occasionally whispering comments to Olivia about where someone was sorted.

When Dominique's name was finally called out she froze and Olivia had to nudge her so she started walking. Moving forward she glanced over Victoire who gave her another warm smile. Sitting down on the stool she gripped it hard as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head and slipped down over her eyes.

**"Ah! Another Weasley! Hmmm let's see, where to place you?"**

Molly remained quiet; she didn't know where she even wanted to go.

**"What? No suggestion? Not even a wavering thought as to where you want to go?"**

_"Well I don't know where I want to go, or where I belong. But I know you'll put me where I'll do my best."_

**"Well said. Now let's see…Too warm and straight forward for Slytherin, a bit too timid for Gryffindor. You're bright for sure, but I see you fear being overshadowed by your sister so I don't think it'd suit you best. **

_"Oh. Okay…"_

**"What's wrong? Hufflepuff would suit you well!"**

_"I guess it just means there's nothing special about me."_

**"Nothing special? How'd you come to that?"**

_"Well you want to put me in Hufflepuff."_

**"And you think because of that you're not special? Miss Weasley, Hufflepuff house was founded by one of the most powerful witches ever. She prided herself on loyalty, honesty, integrity, and caring. These traits helped found this house and she looked for these attributes in her students she would never turn anyone away. Hufflepuff house created some amazing witches and wizards throughout the ages! Which house, besides Gryffindor, produced a Triwizard champion? Hufflepuff. Are you saying that Cedric Diggory was 'nothing special?' What about your little friends Lorcan and Lysander? Their father was a Hufflepuff and his grandfather Newt Scamander, who happens to be a previous headmaster, was a Hufflepuff too. Are you telling me there is 'nothing special' about them? Are you going to be the one to tell Mister Edward Lupin that his mother and grandfather were 'nothing special?" Let's not forget about the 15 Hufflepuff students who died during the Final Battle of Hogwarts, more than any other house. Were those war heroes 'nothing special?" There is nothing plain or ordinary about Hufflepuff. You should be proud to be placed there!"**

_"I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I was wrong."_

**"Yes you were, but maybe after spending sometime there you'll learn to be proud of HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Dominique smiled as she took off the hat and rushed off to sit at her table. She sat down on the adjacent to the Ravenclaw table near where Victoire and Teddy sat. While watching Olivia get sorted she heard Toire whisper her name. Confused she looked over to her sister. "What took you so long Dom?" Before Dominique could answer Olivia was sorted into Hufflepuff and came over to sit next to Dominique. When she finally got a second she turned back to her sister, "The sorting hat was yelling at me." With a smile at seeing her sister's confused face Dominique turned her attention back to her friend.

* * *

**Louis and Lucy**

Louis and Lucy stood next to each other, close enough that the backs of their hands kept brushing against the others. Most people mistook the two Weasley's for siblings despite the fact they didn't look at all like brother and sister. Louis was a great mix of his parents with his mother's fair skin and deep blue eyes, and his father's freckles and tall build. Even his hair was a mix of the two, not blonde like Victoire's or red like Dominique's instead it was a strawberry blonde shade that he kept long and pulled back in a ponytail with a leather string like his father. Lucy took a bit more after her mum than her father though. She had a short petite stature, no freckles, hazel eyes, and auburn hair rather than Weasley red. Yet a pair of rectangular horn rimmed glasses made her recognizable as the daughter of Percy Weasley.

If asked though it wasn't so much their physical traits that caused people to think the two of them as brother and sister. It was how they acted. The two of them were incredibly close, something that came to a surprise to even their family. To the two of them however it made perfect sense. They had been born only months apart and had been placed together in everything since they were infants. Their friendship even came close to rivaling that of Teddy and Victoire's.

They constantly wrote each other, despite the fact that they saw each other at least twice a week at Grandmum Weasley's house. They even saved up their allowances so that they could purchase an owl together when they were only nine years old. This gave the aging Hermes and Ares a break from the constant trips back and forth.

Usually the two were always talking but now both stood silently, neither wanting to admit their nerves to the other. Occasionally they would glance over at each other and smile, bumping their hands against the other's reassuringly. It was due to one of these glances that Louis saw a hand reaching out to tug on the end of the plait Lucy had her long hair in. His own hand shot out and wrapped around the wrist of the offender, drawing Lucy's attention as he pulled the boy forward. Neither Weasley was surprised at who it was. "Leave her alone Nott."

Geoffrey Nott, son of Theodor Nott, had been a pain in their side for most of the day. He had constantly harassed them on the train, only backing off when Victoire and Molly had intervened. When they had been getting into the boats Lucy had over heard him telling one of his friends he wished that the two of them would fall into the lake. He even tried tripping Louis as they walked up to the castle. Nott sneered at the two of them, "Don't touch me you mixed breed."

Louis' eyes widened and Lucy groaned; she knew how much Louis hated being referred as 'mix-breed' or anyone making any derogatory marks towards his veela heritage. "Why you son of-" Lucy grabbed his arm and forced him back around. "Leave him alone Louis, he's not worth your time. Don't let him get to you." Louis went to argue but was interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall opening.

As they moved in with the rest of the first years the two of them kept an eye out for their family members, specifically their own siblings, and received waves and blown kisses (from Victoire) from the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin tables. Lucy gave into her nerves and reached out to Louis, grasping his hand, only for him to give her a small smile and clasp her hand too.

The two of them watched as everyone was sorted; the curse of being a Weasley meant you were always one of the last people to placed in a house. Neither commenting except when Nott was sorted into Slytherin. "Molls will keep him straight" Lucy whispered to Louis who smiled at the thought. Eventually the number of people lessened and soon only Louis, Lucy and two others remained. When Louis' name was finally called he squeezed Lucy's hand reassuringly then moved up to the stool. Before the hat was placed on his head he gave Lucy one last smile.

**"Another Weasley, how many of you are there?"**

_"Well there are 5 more Weasley's, three Potter's, three, Longbottom's, and two Scamander's left."_

**"Well at least you're an easy one. Best be GRYFFINDOR!"**

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, they hadn't had a Weasley or anyone from that family sorted into their house since Ginny had been sorted there years ago. Louis' face broke out into a huge smile as he rushed over to the table. Before sitting down he looked first to Lucy who was cheering loudly for him, then to his sisters who were beaming and shouting congratulations. Once he sat down and the cheering died down he turned his attention back to the hat as Lucy's name was called out next.

Lucy made her way up to the stool a little slower than Louis had. She didn't want to seem anxious but she really hoped that she would be placed with Louis. Victoire had been able to convince the Sorting Hat to place her in Ravenclaw with Teddy so why wouldn't she be able to do the same for Louis? She kept this in mind as the hat was placed over her head and fell down past her eyes.

**"Weasley again, I didn't realize there would be another one so soon. And not as easy either."**

_"Uhm I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor, if that helps at all."_

**"If I placed everyone where they wanted to go Gryffindor would have a million students and Slytherin would be almost empty."**

_"I suppose that's true. But I think I could do well there."_

**"Yes Gryffindor would be a good home for you. You're not lacking in bravery or courage, then again you Weasley's always seem to possess these traits. But it's not a desire to prove yourself that drives your want for Gryffindor is it?"**

_"No. I want to be with Louis. He's my best friend."_

**"Ah I see, but what about the rest of your family? Your family is scattered throughout all the houses. Your sister even sits amongst the Slytherins. Wouldn't you want to be placed with them?"**

_"Of course I'd be happy wherever I'd go because no matter where I go I'll have family nearby. Louis is my best friend though. We're always together!"_

**"Very loyal to your family you are, and dedicated. Not one for conflict either I see. While you are brave and courageous you'd much rather walk away then engage in conflict. I'm sorry Miss Weasley but Gryffindor isn't home for you."**

_"Well where is then?"_

**"You will do well in HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Lucy took the Sorting hat off her head and looked over to Louis. He was cheering hard despite the slight look of disappointment on his face. She gave him a small smile before walking to the yellow and black table where Dominique made room for her. Dominique gave her younger cousin a smile and a hug, "Just think Luce, now you and Louis can keep using Imogen to run messages between you. Poor bird probably thought it'd get a break now."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the image of the barn owl flying back and forth from the Hufflepuff basement up to Gryffindor tower each night. Looking back over at Louis he gave her another smile which she returned with a wave. Even if they weren't in the same house they'd still be best friends.

* * *

A/N: So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And for those who are wondering Olivia Wood is the daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. I hadn't realized that I basically named her after her dad until after I had already written Dominique's part and I was too lazy to change it lo. As always please feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
